


Tahia Djazair

by Sorciel



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Other, tahia djazair, wesh la mif
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:15:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22471681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorciel/pseuds/Sorciel
Summary: y a des jnouns chelous my dudes
Relationships: Amelle/Margot
Kudos: 1





	Tahia Djazair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amelle mon sang](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Amelle+mon+sang).



De ma tendre enfance à l'âge adulte, tout était devenu différent. Les visages avaient changé, mon cerveau s'était détérioré, l'alcoolisme de mon père avait empiré, j'avais rencontré l'Esprit de l'Echec Scolaire et j'étais moi aussi, à l'âge canonique de 18 ans devenu alcoolique.

Je manquais cruellement de sommeil, et pas seulement à cause de ma grosse pute de voisine qui hurle comme une guenon en se faisant baiser, non, voyez-vous, la raison est bien plus sombre que cela.

Cela à commencé il y a quatorze ans, je n'avais alors que 4 ans, quand j'ai rencontré la chose.

Cette chose qui tous les soirs, a 2h13 du matin exactement, frappais à ma porte. Et à ce moment, même si je savais ce qui se passait, même si je savais ce qu'il y avait derrière, je ne pouvais faire autrement que d'ouvrir la maudite porte.

Et quand enfin ce moment venait, je voyais cette créature cryptide, me regarder dans le blancs des yeux et dire : « It is wedesnday my dudes. » pour finir en hurlant. Ensuite, la porte se fermait et quand je la rouvrait, il n'y avait plus rien.

Je n'avais jamais parlé de cette créature qui me hantait a personne, de peur qu'elle s'en prenne à eux.

Mais ce jour de Janvier, je n'en pouvais plus, alors j'en parlais à Amelle, ma meilleure amie que je connaissais depuis 7 ans grâce à du roleplay de chat.

Elle me regarda dans les yeux.

« C'était moi,depuis le début........ It is wednesday my dudes. » Elle hurla.

Elle disparut après son strident cri, elle je ne la revit plus jamais.


End file.
